Resonance of the Heart?
by Vasooki
Summary: Black Star takes it too far& ends up insulting Maka. Soul won't stand for this! Eventually everyone except the pair themselves realize that Maka&Soul have totally fallen for each other! They set up a plan to get them together! Will it work? Soul x Maka
1. Black Star's bragging taken too far?

**AN: This is my very first Soul Eater Fanfic! :D And just so there is no confusion I decided to handle the characters' names spellings as so: Death the Kid, shortened as Kidd. And Patti, Liz, Black Star and Chrona. I think this is more for myself, but that way you guys don't get confused either. Umm… this is based off the anime, because I haven't gotten this far in the manga yet. :) It's supposed to be right after they failed to collect Brew, but after this opening scene that's when it stops mattering. I just needed a time when Black Star would tease Maka about a failure, and Chrona would be a student, and keep it all in-universe. And Chrona is a boy in this one. Enjoy! (And I fully understand that at this point in the anime, Soul wears his black coat and orange shirt outfit, but I like the other one better. Deal with it.**

"Maka you idiot! If you had just let ME the ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR handle it, we would have that magic tool and we would have nothing to worry about!" Black Star propped his foot up on his desk and shouted this waving his hands around, in typical Black Star fashion. "I KNOW we would have succeeded if you had left it up to ME! I'M GOING TO SURPASS GOD!"

"Hey, Black Star! Stop it; you shouldn't say things like that!" Tsubaki pleaded, trying to get her meister to calm down. "It's rude!"

Maka smiled, and put her hand on the chain-scythe's shoulder. "It's okay Tsubaki. I know this is just Black Star's way of dealing with things. I don't mind, really." She gave Tsubaki another reassuring smile.

The scene in the room was very much a dreary one; no one in the classroom was very happy about the loss off Brew. Stein wasn't in the room, leaving the students to their own devices. Black Star, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti, all sat together in a make-shift circle in the first two rows of the classroom. Kidd was off brooding somewhere and Soul had gone to go get him.

"Yea Maka, I don't see how you managed to help! That fight was mine! AHAHAHAHA!" Black Star kept rambling about his greatness and Maka's failure, much to Tsubaki's dismay. Black Star was just in the middle of degrading Maka when Soul walked in with Kidd.

"Maka, you should have just stayed home and let Black Star take care of it! I WOULD HAVE PUMMELED THAT OLD MAN TO DUST! AHAHAHAHA!" Soul's eyes grew wide with anger, and Kidd instantly knew what he was going to do.

Soul made his presence in the room known by storming up to Black Star and shouting at him in a deathly serious voice, "No one talks to my meister that way!" He gave him a hard left hook, catching the assassin off guard, knocking him off balance, causing him to fall flat on his ass on the floor. "No one."

The whole group sat there with their eyes wide, like saucers. Soul was usually so composed they weren't quite sure _what_ to make of his outburst. Maka stood up, seething.

"What the hell was that all about Soul?" She stomped her foot on the ground, fists balled at her sides. "That was totally unnecessary!" Soul just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, gone as quickly as he showed up. Maka started to go after him, but Tsubaki put her arm out in front of her.

"Don't follow him. He needs some time to cool down. This is _his_ way of dealing with things."

Reluctantly Maka sat back down. "Yea, I guess you're right." Cooling down a little, she let out a giggle. "I think it's funny that we both were able to give advice about each other's partners just now."

Tsubaki also giggled, "Yea, I guess you're right." After this exchange, the group entered an awkward silence.

Patti broke it with, "Hey, where'd Kidd go? Didn't he come in here with Soul?"

Liz nodded. "I guess he must have followed him out when Soul stormed off."

"Oh yea! You're probably right Sis. You're so smart!" Patti giggled clapping her hands together.

~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~

Soul stormed down the hall, still just as angry as when Black Star had first opened his mouth. He was grinding his teeth together and muttering things under his breath, when Kidd caught up with him.

"Hey! Soul!" When he didn't turn around, he grabbed his arm to get his attention. "Soul!" Soul finally turned around. "What was that all about?"

"You're starting to sound like Maka." Soul murmured, trying his best to hide the jist of his anger. Soul shrugged, put his hands in the pockets of his black and yellow jacket, and walked off. Kidd jogged a couple steps to catch up with his and stopped him once again, this time by blocking his path.

"You're not usually that quick to anger, Soul. What's gotten into you?" Kidd's golden eyes held a touch of concern, but also held a lot of curiosity.

"I just don't like seeing people talk to my meister that way. I'm a weapon; I protect her. That's all." Soul tried to walk past him, but Kidd didn't want to accept that as an answer.

"There's got to be more to it than that, Soul." He raised an eyebrow, and dropped his serious tone. "You're nickname for her is 'Miss Tiny Tits'!" Kidd made some ridiculous gesture involving cupping his hands around his non-existent boobs (in a completely symmetrical way, of course), earning a laugh from the scythe.

"_That's_ different." Soul flashed his pointed teeth in a crooked grin. "That's _my_ nickname for her. If Black Star went and called her that, he'd have another thing coming." Soul paused for a second and scuffed his shoe on the floor, averting his ruby eyes from the Shinigami in front of him. "But having Black Star insult her on that level, so directly; I'm not going to stand for it. She deserves better than that." Kidd could have sworn he saw Soul blush ever so slightly when he said that, but determined that he was simply imagining it.

This last remark from Soul surprised Kidd. _'His choice of words seem to imply that he thinks Maka deserves to be treated very well. Does he mean to say that he sees her higher than just his meister?' _

"Well Soul, I wholeheartedly agree with you. I think she'd react the same way if it were you under fire like that." Even though Kidd decided that Soul wasn't telling him the whole truth, he conceded, figuring he wasn't getting anymore out of the scythe than he already had. "Now then, let's go regroup with the others."

"Sound cool to me." Having cooled his temper, Soul walked back with Kidd to the classroom, but he was just about as troubled with his reaction as Kidd was.

_'Why _did_ I react so strongly? Once I heard Black Star saying those things, all I could think was that he could _not_ be saying things like that to my Maka. My? What am I thinking? I just meant my _meister_… Yea… '_

~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~

The bells chimed to signify the end of the school day for Shibusen students, and all seven weapon and meisters grabbed their things and prepared to go home. Soul grabbed his keys out his pocket and twirled them around his finger.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" When Maka didn't answer, he tried again. "Maka? Are you ready?"

Maka turned, with a slightly confused look dancing about her face. "Hmmm?" Then her emerald eyes lit up with realization. "Ohh! I didn't tell you, did I Soul. I'm going over to Tsubaki's house, so I don't need a ride home." She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

Soul about melted when she did so._ 'Wow, that was... really cute. What's this weird feeling? It's almost like a cross between nervousness, and not being able to breathe. Ehh... I must be going insane.'_

Soul shrugged it off and stuck his key back in his pocket. "Alright, suit yourself. I'm going to go ahead and leave then."

Just as Soul was about to leave the classroom, Black Star called after him. "Hey Soul! Kidd and I were going to go shoot some hoops! Wanna join? Two against one! I bet you guys couldn't beat the ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, you're on!" Soul and Kidd replied in unison, chasing after Black Star as he ran out the door, shouting the whole way.

This left just Tsubaki, Liz and Patti in the classroom. "Well, now that it's just us three, wanna all head over to my place?" Tsubaki offered cheerfully.

Patti was just about to happily accept, when Liz politely denied. "Sorry guys, maybe next time. Patti's got some studying to do."

"Aww but Sis!" Patti pouted. Liz shot a disapproving glare at her, and Patti conceded. "Yea, I guess you're right. Next time guys, okay?"

This left just Maka and Tsubaki, who also left the classroom and in the direction of Tsubaki's house.

**AN: Wow! Looks like this'll be my first innocent fic in a long time. :O I can't believe it! I can select a different rating than M! xDD Well, I hope you guy's enjoy it none-the-less. :))**


	2. More than just a partner?

**I don't own Soul Eater. :D**

**AN: So, since I'm so totally addicted to this pairing, I couldn't wait to write more. I think this is my fastest update ever! And for those of you reading "Guilty Promises" I'm sorry. T.T I'll get right on that. Hopefully. Dx ON WITH THE SOMA!**

**Resonance of the Heart**

More than just a partner?

Maka collapsed on her back onto Tsubaki's bed, bouncing slightly and letting out a long sigh. For a second she just sat there with her eyes closed, relaxing, while Tsubaki sat next to her at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, Tsubaki? Why do you think Soul reacted that way when Black Star was teasing me? He seemed awfully bothered by it. I've never seen him act that way before." Maka asked, swinging her legs. "Just because he's my weapon doesn't mean he needs to protect me _all the time._"

Tsubaki stifled a giggle. "Honestly? He likes you Maka!"

Maka's face turned red at this statement, and was suddenly glad that Tsubaki was facing the other way. "W-well of course he does!" She stammered. "Why else would we be partners? If he hated me, our soul wavelengths would be a mess; I wouldn't even be able to wield him properly!"

"No, not like that silly!" Tsubaki explained. "I meant as in _love_."

"N-n-no way! That's impossible! He calls me "Tiny Tits" and has never _once_ made any indication that he sees me as anything other than his meister! A 'cool' guy like him would never settle for someone like me! He's got Blair, or something…"

"It's entirely possible Maka!" Tsubaki insisted. "I could run down a whole list of things I've seen him do, but somehow I think it won't convince you." Tsubaki had come up with a game to play with herself to pass the time during class. She'd watch Soul and Maka's interactions, and count each time the two physically flirted with each other. Often, she's catch Soul staring at Maka, when he thought no one was looking. Other times, his hand would 'accidently' brush against hers. Sometimes, she'd even see just the faintest shadow of a blush dust itself across his face when Maka leaned a little too close, or dropped her pencil near him.

_'I can see why Soul would be so entranced by her. She can be so cute sometimes.' _Tsubaki thought, bringing a smile to her face. '_Especially when she's embarrassed like this.'_

Maka sat back up laughing. "Tsubaki, this is so not fair! You can't honestly say that you see Black Star as anything more than your meister."

"And where did you come up with that idea?" Tsubaki giggled. "He may be loud and obnoxious sometimes, but I get to see a side of him that no one else sees." Her expression softened, and a warm tone mixed itself into her voice. "He's really a nice guy. And he's really adorable when he's asleep."

Maka was stunned by Tsubaki's revelation. She had never really thought of her and Black Star as a couple before, and this was the first Tsubaki had even breathed a word of her admiration of Black Star to her. "Does he know how you feel?"

Tsubaki looked down at her skirt and smoothed it out. "No, not yet. I don't think he's quite ready to think of anyone but himself. I'll tell him though, eventually. He needs to mature a little though, first. I don't think he's going anywhere though. I'm not worried."

Maka was even more shocked by this, and proceeded to ask, "And you're okay with that?"

"Well yea. There's not much I can do about it anyway." Tsubaki turned her gaze back up to meet that of her friend's. "So tell me. What do _you_ think of _Soul_?" Tsubaki always had a way of making big inquiries, and making it sound as simple as, "How are you?"

Upon being asked this, Maka stared down at her hands, taking a great interest in the seams on the back of her gloves, tracing them over with her fingers. A light blush rose to her cheeks, but Tsubaki pretended not to notice. "He's my weapon, I'm his meister."

'_And I can't even look at him without getting all jumpy and nervous! He's my weapon, that's it. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself...'_

Maka crossed her arms and faced the other way, looking very similar to an angry seven year old. Tsubaki leaned over and tapped her on the nose. "I don't think you're telling me the whole truth!" She said with a giggle. "Tell me what you really think of Soul."

Tsubaki turned and looked at her friend. "So, now tell me; how do you feel about Soul?"

'_Tsubaki may look sweet and innocent, but she's a little schemer! Tell me her secret so she can get me to tell mine. Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky.'_

Maka resigned to the fact that she had to spill eventually. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight, like she was jumping into a freezing cold pool. "I guess that I might see Soul as more than just my weapon." She opened up her eyes, and faced Tsubaki, and took on a more inquisitive tone. "I do wonder though, Tsubaki. Do you _really_ think he might feel the same way?"

"It's entirely possible Maka. But you do know the only way to confirm one way or the other right?" She poked Maka's chest, right over her heart. "Follow this, and ask him."

Maka's face turned bright red and she turned away. "I- I could never do that~!"

Tsubaki laughed and said, "Well then you'll never know for sure, will you?"

"Then I guess I won't!" Maka said with a laugh.

~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~

Black Star was winning three to two, and hadn't even broken a sweat. Kidd and Soul however, showed otherwise. They looked quite beat, and ready to call it quits.

"Alright guys!" Black Star shouted at his opponents. "Since I THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR, am feeling generous, I propose a challenge! Sudden death! If you win (WHICH YOU WON'T!) I'll let you pick out my clothes for school tomorrow. From Tsubaki's closet! And if I THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR win, I get to-"

Kidd interrupted with, "You get to move all the paintings in my house over two inches?"

Black Star shot him a scowl and continued. "NO! I get to ask you guys one question each, and you have to answer it! AHAHAHAHAHA! YAHOO~!" Black Star cackled like a maniac, obviously proud with his decisions.

"Black Star, that is so not cool! Sounds a little girly, don't you think?" Soul asked, chucking the ball over to Black Star.

"You say that now! But when you lose, you'll be thinking otherwise! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Yea, whatever," Soul scoffed. "Let's just get on with the game already!"

"YOU'RE ON!" Black Star retaliated, and so the game began.

~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~

As it turned out, about twenty minutes later, Soul and Kidd _were_ feeling the pain of losing, and were held in suspense while Black Star thought up a question for each of them.

"ALRIGHT! Soul, Kidd! I've come to a conclusion! Soul! You answer this question, and both of you are free! But if you choose not to? I GET TO MOVE ALL THE PAINTINGS IN KIDD'S HOUSE OVER TWO INCHES!"

Kidd looked particularly upset by this decision, and pulled Soul over to the side, out of earshot of Black Star. "Soul! You had _better_ answer this question! My SANITY is on the line here!"

"I think that's already long gone… " Soul muttered under his breath. "But anyway, you've got nothing to worry about. A cool guy like me doesn't back down from challenges like _that_."

Soul walked up to Black Star, a crooked grin decorating his face. "Hit me with your best shot!"

"You asked for it Soul! ALRIGHT!" Black Star puffed up his chest, filling his lungs with air, and shouted his question for the whole world to hear. "DO YOU LIKE MAKA?"

Soul coughed, hiding his surprise at Black Star's question. "Now _that_ is a girly question!"

"What of it? You can pass, but you know what that means for Kidd!" Black Star smiled and puffed out his chest even further, clearly pleased with himself.

"Please, Black Star! No!" Kidd directed his pleading gaze at Soul. "Just answer the question! I couldn't bear to have the symmetry in my house compromised!" Kidd opened his eyes as wide as he could, making the best attempt he could at a puppy dog face.

"Fine! Fine! I'll answer the question…" Soul scuffed his shoe on the ground and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I- I don't know! Sure? Maybe? I can't stand to see her being hurt, physically or verbally! And I can't be around her without feeling happy and nervous at the same time! Does that count?"

"Oh, that counts alright! YAHOO! BLACK STAR STRIKES AGAIN!" Black Star paraded back to his house, satisfied with the results of the game, although he clearly didn't understand a word that Soul had just said. To him, it was a foreign language.

"Hey Soul!" Kidd walked up to the scythe. "Thanks for that."

"No problem Kidd. A cool guy like me doesn't go back on his word." Soul acted as though nothing had even happened, hoping Kidd would follow his lead.

"Soul, was what you said about Maka true? That's really incredible that you can feel that way about your meister."

"Of course it was true." Soul looked down, trying to make talking to Kidd about such a subject just a little more tolerable. "I'm not quite sure if I understand it, but I put it into words as best I could."

"I see…" Kidd muttered. "Well, it's about time we headed home. Whaddya say?"

"Sure, let's go." Soul and Kidd high five'd, and headed off towards their respective homes.

_'I'm sure that Liz and Patti are going to love to hear this. They've been dying to get those two together for ages. Must be a girl thing…'_

**AN: Okay, so it was really difficult to write Soul's half of the story. :P I'm not a guy! I just kinda… guessed. I hope it sounded, not totally farfetched. xD Well, next chapter will be out soon, I promise! (I loved picturing Kidd with a puppy dog face! It was like Puss in Boots + Kidd. OMG)  
**


	3. A Plan to Get Them Together?

**AN: This story is ridiculously fun to write! And easy as well. I don't have to do much thinking I guess. It just kind of comes naturally. So without further ado, I give you Chapter 3! By the way, that little bit of Hiragana down there (Which might not show for some people) is just the first line from the first opening. :P I just got my computer to recognize Japanese and put it in hiragana for me, so I didn't want to have to figure out how to change the setting. I already had to turn it off for all the Japanese character names that also mean something. T.T **

**Resonance of the Heart**

A plan to get them together?

Soul dragged himself towards Shibusen to pick up his bike, still bothered by Black Star's question, and by his own, spur of the moment answer. Sure, of course he's always admired Maka; that comes with being her weapon. The bond between them was strong, but that was just because they had been partners so long, right?

_'The more I think about it, the less everything makes sense. I would die for Maka, but is it love? She's not like Blair, busty, flirtatious, and has a skimpy wardrobe, but at the same time, there's not a thing I would change about her. If I had to describe her in one word, I'd say 'Maka'. There's simply no way to describe someone like her, but I like that about her. _

Soul sighed, kicking a rock, accepting the fact that he wasn't going to be able to understand it. It was just something he was going to have to take it as it came. Just as he was about to call Maka to tell her he was on his way home, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

/つないだ,たましいのひが/ むねをさすなら/ことぼ-~ (****)

Soul caught his phone before anymore of his ringtone could finish. He looked at the picture on the screen. It was Maka. He snickered, admiring the coincidence for a moment before answering her call.

"Hey Maka," He answered. "I was just about to call you."

"Oooohh spooky!" Maka giggled. "I just wanted to know if you'd be home soon. It's my turn to cook dinner, but I didn't want to start too soon, or else it'd be cold before you got home."

Soul could almost hear her smile through the phone. "Yea, that's why I was going to call you. I'm on my way home right now. I just had to go back by the school because I left my bike there. I'll be home soon though."

"Okay, Soul. See you then!" Maka hung up, and Soul shoved his phone back in his pocket. He'd never admit it to her, but he really loved her cooking. So, despite being a 'cool guy', he found himself rushing to get home to his meister.

~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~

"Liz, Patti! I'm home," Kidd called out as he walked through the doorway of his perfectly symmetrical home. He looked around, finding the house strangely quiet. "Liz? Patti? Are you home?"

"We're up here Kidd!" Liz called from their room upstairs. "We've been studying; Patti's grades are in need of a pick-me-up." Kidd smiled, surprised at this turn of events. Patti's grades had always been low; what made them decide to fix it now? He decided it didn't matter, as long as they were working on it.

He set his stuff down on the table (in a perfectly symmetrical fashion), and meandered upstairs to Patti's room. He knocked, opened the door and sat down on the floor with his weapons, amongst their mess of papers. He resisted his urge to immediately organize everything, but decided that it could wait; maybe.

"I just got an answer to the question you guys have been stumped on for a long time." Kidd said as he subconsciously picked up some of the paper they didn't appear to be using, and putting them into perfect symmetrical stacks.

"Why you're so insane?" Liz scoffed, taking the papers from Kidd. "Seriously! Chill, it's just a few papers."

Patti snickered. "Or why you have those lines in your hair?" Upon the mention of Kidd's Lines of Sanzu, a vein popped out on his forehead. It took all his self control not to have a nervous breakdown right on the spot.

"No!" Kidd sounded a little sharper than he had intended, but they _had_ provoked him. "Haven't you guys been suspecting that Soul might be in love with Maka?"

Patti's eyes widened, excitement coursing through her veins. Liz on the other hand looked a bit more skeptical. After a long pause, Liz butted in, "Well, aren't you going to give us the answer?"

"Well it appears that he certainly is. From what he said, anyway." Both weapons let out a gasp, and exchanged mischievous looks.

"Say no more, Kidd. We have to get Tsubaki in on this." Liz said, quickly forgetting the lesson she has been giving her sister.

"In on what?" Kidd said, a little concerned. He thought twice about having shared his information with the Thompson sisters. "You aren't going to do anything too outlandish are you?"

"Oh, no Kidd." Patti chimed in. Then her voice changed to a more sinister tone. "We're just going to get a plan together to make Soul fully realize his feelings, and to get Soul and Maka to be an actual couple." Kidd sat in silence, knowing that there was no arguing when Patti was involved.

_'I'm not sure how they think they're going to get them together, or how to do it without his knowledge, but I'm suddenly regretting letting them in on the information. I guess it's too late now though.'_

"Well, I'm going to go see what I can scrounge up for dinner okay?" A little known fact was that Kidd was the cook amongst the three of them. And with that, he took his leave from his weapons' room, and went downstairs to go cook dinner.

~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~

Tsubaki had been at her desk browsing over her notes from the previous week, when the phone went off. She got up from her work and walked over to the phone to answer it. Even though Black Star had been home for some time, she knew he wouldn't answer the phone; he was probably busy doing sit-ups or push-ups in his room.

"Hello?" Tsubaki answered. "Oh, hi Liz."

"Tsubaki!" Liz said with a sense of urgency in her voice. "Patti and I have something important to tell you!"

Tsubaki thought something was wrong, like maybe someone was hurt, or Kidd had gone off to fight the Kishin alone, or something of that magnitude. "What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"Kidd has confirmed the fact that…" Liz took a dramatic pause, furthering Tsubaki's worries. "Soul is in love with Maka!"

Tsubaki sighed with relief, then realized exactly what Liz had said, and got all worked up again. "He does? How'd Kidd find out?"

"He heard it exactly from Soul himself. I don't know the exact details that brought about the conversation, but he definitely admires Maka on a totally different level than just his meister."

"So," Tsubaki asked. "Why'd you call me right away about it?"

"Because we," Liz explained, "Have a plan!" Liz proceeded to explain to Tsubaki the details of the intricate plan that she and Patti had concocted over the past few weeks, banking on the fact that one day they'd be able to confirm Soul's feelings.

"That's genius, Liz!" Tsubaki gasped, "That's so crazy, it just might work!"

Tsubaki, Liz and Patti all simultaneously exclaimed, "Plan "Get Them Together" is a Go!"

***** Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga mune wo sasu nara kotobo- (Like I said up above, it's just the anime's opening.)**

**AN: Yea, I'm going to make you wait to hear what the plan is. Oh I'm so mean. :P I'm trying to keep these chapters short and readable, since this is a light hearted fic. I hope I'm doing alright. :P It seems to me like this is incredibly cliché. Of course, once you guys hear the plan, that'll make sense. :P It's intentional.**


	4. Part 1 of the Plan goes into action?

**AN: Omigosh I'm sorry this took so long to update! I was preoccupied with… other fandoms, the start of school and whatnot. :) But I give you, chapter 4!**

**Resonance of the Heart**

Part 1 is a go?

Once again, Monday rolled around, which brought disappointment for most, but excitement for three weapons. Tsubaki, Liz and Patti were the very first students in the classroom, and decided to sit up in the back corner, to avoid being eavesdropped on. They looked akin to a gathering of evil geniuses, if their expressions were anything to go by. Once they got settled, they immediately got down to business; they had to figure out exactly what step one of their plan would be.

They had all agreed on the idea behind the plan, but not the specifics; it consisted of using every cliché in the book to create awkward situations between the pair, until one of them finally cracked, and ended up confessing. What they didn't expect, was that figuring out a cliché that they could actually influence was a much more difficult task than one would expect.

"Okay guys," Tsubaki began. "We need to think of something that we can actually pull off, and that would have an actual effect on them, okay?" Tsubaki nodded at the Thompson sisters, incredibly serious, for the silly task they had brought upon themselves.

"I know!" Patti raised her hand and waved it wildly. "How about we put mistletoe on a fishing pole and wave it above their heads!"

"It's not Christmas, Patti." Liz flatly stated.

"Well, it'd work if it was, right?" Patti thought her idea was just pure genius.

"It might, but it happens to be October, Patti." Liz once again crushed her sister's naïve idea.

The three girls sat in silence for a moment, seriously thinking over what they could do to get the couple together, without their knowing.

"I have an idea!" Liz exclaimed. "When they aren't looking, tie the key chains on their bags together! It's not much by itself, but it comes with the added connotation from all the anime that's made it cliché! It's perfect!"

"That'd be great Liz, except" Tsubaki intervened, "they live together, so their stuff probably gets messed up all the time." Tsubaki made some incomprehensible motion with her hands, intended to pantomime 'stuff getting mixed up'.

"Well, we get them to trip!" Liz got more excited as she explained, figuring out what she was thinking as she was speaking. "We use the mixed up bags as a distraction, then one of us trips them when they aren't looking. Soul falls on top of Maka, and if we're really lucky, he'll try to catch himself with her boob!"

"Genius! Pure genius Liz!" Tsubaki high-fived her friend before they got into the mechanics of how they would pull it off. Patti on the other hand sulked in the corner, upset that she didn't come up with the idea herself.

~SOULEATER~

Bells tolled, signaling the start of class. Maka clung to Soul's waist as he sped down the street at towards the DWMA. The normally punctual pair had been delayed in part from Maka oversleeping, and Soul not having the gusto to wake her.

"Why on earth didn't you wake me up?" Maka screeched over the roaring wind as they sped through Death City, well over the speed limit.

Soul blushed slightly, glad she couldn't see his face. In reality, his real reason for not waking her was because she looked so peaceful, and was _so damn adorable_ when she was asleep, he could have stared at her for hours. Alas, he picked the more traveled road, and lied through his teeth. "I was afraid you'd eat me alive! You never seemed like a morning person."

Maka grew silent at Soul's speculation, and instantly self-concious. _Am I really that grumpy in the morning? So much so that he'd risk being late just so he didn't have to face my wrath? I'm not that bad am I? AM I?_ Maka's thoughts were interrupted when Soul pulled up to the DWMA and parked his bike. He motioned for Maka's helmet, and tucked them both away in the under-seat compartment. Soul stashed his keys in his pocket, and headed off to class, while Maka just stood rooted in place, still fretting over his earlier comment.

"What are you waiting for, Maka?" Soul asked already several steps ahead of his meister.

"Nothing!" Maka called after him, and ran and caught up with her weapon, discounting her uneasy thoughts as Soul just being Soul; nothing could help that.

~SOULEATER~

The trio of weapons were hopelessly disappointed for the first few minutes of class when Soul and Maka were a no-show, but as soon as they walked in the door, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti's attituted pulled a one-eighty.

"Okay guys, this is it!" Tsubaki whispered to her teammates. Her whisper was met by smiles from the Thompson sisters, but a glare from Professor Stein. Tsubaki shot him an apologetic look, hoping to buy herself some mercy.

Currently, the only flaw they had found with their plan was how to get it to actually happen. They were sitting in the back corner, while Soul and Maka resided 3 rows below them, and slightly to the right. In other words, reaching them was no easy matter, but Tsubaki had an idea.

_Patti, you sneak down the rows when Stein isn't looking. There's an empty seat next to Soul. You should be able to reach their bags from there._

Tsubaki passed her note over to Patti, who scribbled back in reply:

_Okay, I can do that, but how are we going to get them to trip?_

Upon receiving the inquiry, Tsubaki found yet another hole in their plan. She thought about their predicament for a moment before replying:

_Once class ends that they go to untangle their bags, you stretch or something and bump into him hard enough to knock him off balance. With all that stuff at his feet, it shouldn't be hard to do. Hopefully._

Patti gave Tsubaki an enthusiastic nod, proud to be the one she chose to do the job, even if it was due to her small size. Embarking on her quest, Patti set off like a ninja, crawling under the desks, and hopping over rows, stealthily waiting when Stein turned around, which wasn't often. Fifteen minutes later, Patti found herself sitting next to Soul, who was none-the-wiser; his mind appeared to be elsewhere. As part of her final task until the end of the class period, she tied the straps of their respective bags together, and waited.

Liz looked down at her sister, comfortable in her new seat, as if she had always sat there, and passed a note to Tsubaki.

_Are you sure this is going to work? It's a little farfetched isn't it?_

Tsubaki nodded, and wrote back in reply:

_Yea, it is, and no I'm not sure if it's going to work, but it's worth a shot right? I mean it's so obvious he's into her, and vice verso._

Liz gave Tsubaki a skeptical look.

_Yea, but isn't there an easier way to go about this, like tell Maka, and then get her to ask him or something?_

Tsubaki tried her best to stifle a laugh, but earned yet another glare from Stein.

_Of course there are easier ways; but this is more fun!_

~SOULEATER~

Class came to close, and Tsubaki and Liz waited with baited breath at the events that were about to unfold. As Soul stood and grabbed his bag, it was soon made known to both him and Maka that their bags were tangled.

"What'd you do?" Soul asked with joking irritation.

Maka smacked him lightly on the arm. "What do you mean me? It was obviously you, you dummy!"

"Awww!" Liz whispered to Tsubaki, "They're close enough to fight! They really make the perfect couple, don't they?"

"Yea, they really do…" Tsubaki murmured, still not convinced that her plan would go off without a hitch. She watched as Soul bent over to help untangle the bags, and Patti raised her arm to 'stretch' and knocked into him, albeit more conspicuous than she had hoped. Nevertheless, it got the job done, and watched in excited horror as Soul tumbled to the floor, Maka in tow. He landed, one knee between her legs, on top of her skirt. Both weapon and meister turned bright red, but neither moved, too stunned and horrified to move an inch.

After a moment's pause, Soul motioned to get up. "I'm so sorry Maka, I didn't mean to I just-" Soul was cut off by Maka's infectious laughter.

"It's alright, silly! You didn't mean to." Her tone darkened, "Or else I'd have to Maka chop you!" Soul gave Maka a hand, and she brushed herself off. Patti turned and gave Tsubaki and Liz a thumbs up, before making a triumphant face at the back of the duo's heads as they walked out the door towards Soul's bike.

~SOULEATER~

The three weapons regrouped at Tsubaki's house, to discuss the events that had transpired, and to discuss what to do next.

"Did you see their reaction?" Liz exclaimed. "They totally like each other, I can _feel_ it!"

"I agree with you Liz, but let's not get too carried away. I have an idea for the next plan of action, but this is going to be slightly more difficult that this last one, so listen carefully…"

**AN: Yay for cliffhangers… xD So, I actually finished this chapter. :P Took me long enough. But it's not dead!**


End file.
